cuando el corazón ya no tiene salida
by maalgova
Summary: un amor que simplemente florece


Uff… ya estoy cansada– dice una chica peliroja con una licra negra y una camiseta blanca mientras se quita el sudor de la frente

Está bien Karin, eso es todo por hoy- responde un chico de tes blanca, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color y un pans azul marino no muy pegando con una camiseta blanca

Oye sasuke, ya termino mi hora aquí en el GYM pero… -se acerco Karin a mí y me susurro al oído- te parece si tu y yo nos divertimos un poco en mi casa…

No gracias- respondí con una sonrisa burlona- hoy tengo que trabajar

Hummm… -karin se molesta y me dice- en fin sasuke, diviértete- se aleja con mucha lentitud supongo que esperaba que la siguiera, pero en verdad no lo pensaba hacer

Comenzó a sonar el teléfono del GYM y me dirigía hacia él cuando atreves del cristal de la puerta principal llego una chica pelirosa, era tan hermosa, era delgada pero con curvas bien definidas, tenía unos ojos verdes tan tranquilos, ella en ese momento tenía una mirada muy seria, voltea a todos lados como si buscara algo…

Sasuke? –comenta mi hermano Itachi, el se percata de lo que estaba viendo, mi hermano suspira- oye sasuke deja de acosar a las chicas que vienen –se comienza a burlar- y yo si fuera tu, no pondría los ojos en ella

Eh? Porque no? –pregunto algo exaltado

Como que porque? Es la sobrina de kakashi-san-me dice tranquilamente mi hermano

Kakashi?-no tenia ni idea de que me esta hablando mi hermano

Hay sasuke, te deje los papeles hace como 2 semanas, kakashi es un profesor, creo que dara kick boxing –dice Itachi con una porte de sábelo todo

Oooo ya veo y cual es el nombre esa chica?- le pregunto con la esperanza de que me dijera algo

De quien hablan chicos?- se acerca un hombre alto, de cabello gris, tenia cubierta la mitad de su cara, al principio me desconcertó un poco pero al ver su vestimenta, un karategi (nombre que se le da a los uniformes del karate) me di cuanta que el era kakashi

De nadie kakashi-san –respondió gentilmente mi hermano- etto.. sensei le presentó a mi hermano menor, Sasuke, cuando yo no esté el está a cargo

Kakashi me vio de arriba hacia a bajo y me dijo – Que edad tienes?

Tengo 18 años – dije firmemente

Tengo una sobrina, tiene 17 años, no quieres salir con ella? –dijo de forma instantánea

Me puse muy nervioso y rojo, ¿será que esa chica pelirosa en verdad es la sobrina de este tipo? ¿Habla en serio? ¿Qué le respondo?

No estoy interesada –respondió una voz muy dulce, era la chica que vi en la entrada, traía un pantalón entubado negro y una camisa rosa, mientras le da un zape muy despacio, como si se mofara de la proposición

Está bien –dije con un tono muy confiado y con una sonrisa de lado- dejare que tú misma me invites

Jajajaja- la chica voltea con cara de fastidio- créeme eso no pasara ni en tus mejores sueños

-Ni modo sasuke, ya te rechazo –dijo con mucho cinismo mi hermano-

La volteo a ver a los ojos – pues en mis sueños puedo hacer MUCHAS cosas- mientras la observo de arriba a bajo

Ella se molesta mucho, y me cachetea no muy fuerte pero si me dolió, se da la media vuelta y se aleja de nosotros, se acerca a los alumnos de la clase de kakashi y comienza a platicar con ellos de forma muy cordial

-Jajajaja –kakashi se ríe de forma muy nerviosa- discúlpala ella…

No te preocupes –interrumpí y me fui caminando tras ella, como si ella me fuera a hacer caso pero antes de llegar encontré a la novia de mi hermano

-Ino? –pregunte algo desconcertado

-Sasuke? Pensé que no estarías hoy –dijo mientras buscaba algo con la mirada

-Buscas a Itachi? –comente con algo de sarcasmo

-Sí, pero también busco a mi mejor amiga, saku –dijo mientras seguía buscando

Ino seguía hablando pero lo único que podía pensar, es que esa chica tan hermosa que ya me había rechazado podía ser la mejor amiga de la novia de mi hermano, el salón de ino, en la escuela estaba frente al mío, ¿cómo es que no la había visto antes? Pero …

-Sasuke? Qué opinas? –me dijo Ino interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Eh? Si estaría bien –dije sin pensar, digo Ino era muy respetuosa conmigo

-Entonces ya quedaste hermanito –dijo Itachi tomando mi hombro, con una sonrisa burlona, supuse que algo estaba mal

De pronto esa la sobrina de kakashi se acerco a nosotros, Ino no pudo contener la euforia que su encuentro producía y la abrazaba, supongo que si era su amiga "saku"

-Hay Sakura, enserio que jamás pensé verte trabajar en la que te gusta –dijo ino con una gran sonrisa

-Hay Ino, no es un trabajo, solo vengo a apoyar a mi tío –dice sakura, un poco sonrojada

-¿Que harás? ¿Llevaras listas? ¿Tesorera? –dije de forma inmediata con mucha curiosidad

-Nada de eso –responde Ino de forma retadora- ella es la profesora Sakura Haruno cinta negra (cinta es el grado, la negra es el mayor) competidora…

-Jajajaja -No lo pude evitar solté un risa burlona, sakura me vio con una cara de pocos amigos

-Cuando quieras te lo demuestro –dijo en tono muy serio y frio, sentí un aura de furia a su alrededor

-Acepto –dije al instante, no iba a dejar que supiera que me estaba intimidando – ¿te parece mañana? – dije con burla

Claro, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente –dijo muy segura de si misma, mientras extendía su mano

Yo tome su mano, me arrodille y la bese, su mano tenía un par de cicatrices, podía ser que en verdad ella entrenaba muy duro, yo como "dueño" del GYM también tenía un poco de experiencia en las artes marciales y realmente soy bueno, así que no creo que ella pueda hacerme daño, ella tomo con mucha indiferencia mi acción, pensé que tendría otra reacción en ella, realmente no está interesada en mi, esto no era muy común…

-Déjate de juegos tontos –dijo mientras quitaba su mano

-No es un juego tonto … solo es la primer advertencia, te voy a enamorar de mi –dije mientras me ponía de pie

-eso lo veremos – mientras ella pone un mueca de superioridad, con una sonrisa burlona, acaso ¿Me estaba retando? Ella se alejaba del lugar, yo solo la veía

-creo que el que se enamoro fue otro –dijo ino con un poco de sarcasmo, demonios, yo había olvidado por completo que ellos dos estaban ahí, y más que eso, escucharon todo lo que le dije.

-bien hermanito, me alegro que tu serás su instructor "personal" de natación –dijo con un tono y una cara de pervertido

-¡¿QUEEEEEE? –dije muy exaltado

-Hay sasuke –dijo Ino mientras suspiraba- hace rato te preguntamos, solo que al parecer solo nos estabas dando el avión, mientras abrazaba a Itachi

-Ah sí, lo había olvidado – la verdad era una oportunidad invaluable, la piscina, trajes de baño, y sobre todo ella, parecía la combinación perfecta, si bien el GYM era MUY grande, era más bien, un centro deportivo

-Bueno sasuke-kun- dice mi hermano mientras toma a su novia por la cintura- nosotros nos vamos, recuerda que hoy …

- sí, ándale ya váyanse- les digo con cara de burla – digo los hoteles se llenan rápido hoy

- pero bien que sabes cuñadito- dice ino con un poco de molestia

-no Ino, no tiene idea –dice Itachi en burla, mientras los dos se van

-Jajaja- me rio con un poco, si bien, era muy asechado por las chicas, igual nunca había tenido relaciones

Paso un rato, no había mucha gente, era domingo en la tarde-noche, supongo que la gente estaba muy ocupada, la verdad no me interesaba mucho, pues yo solo pensaba, en como seria su verdadera forma de ser, como es que besaría … ¿porque estoy pensando en eso? Bien, es la primera vez que pienso tanto en un chica, la acabo de conocer, no puede estar pasándome…

-Sasuke-kun –escuché una voz con un poco de enojo

-Eh?- me percate que era Karin, traía un vestido tan corto que llamaba la atención de todos en ese piso del GYM

-Salgamos –me dice de una forma muy rápida, mientras se acercaba de una forma muy seductora

-no puedo- respondí muy rápido y alejándola de mi

-¿por qué? ¿Acaso ya me cambiaste?- dijo mientras se acerca nuevamente a mi

-no te pudo haber cambiado, ya que nunca han sido ni serán nada - dijo Ino de una forma retadora

Karin voltea muy enojada –Cerda, tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo has estado?- con una sonrisa muy burlona, no sé si es importante recordar que Karin hace tiempo quiso tener sus queveres con mi hermano

-muy bien, y muy feliz, gracias –responde firmemente y de forma muy fría, mientras toma el brazo de itachi, si bien, esto era una escena de celos, pero a mi hermano no le molestaba ni en lo mas mínimo

-bueno, chicos y cerda, yo me retiro- ella me volteo a ver- luego te veo sa-su-ke-kuun – ella se iba y no podía evitar sentir la ira, la furia que Ino desplegaba a su alrededor, itachi la abrazo, si bien, el no era especialista en las palabras, pero si muy bueno en las acciones, ella pareció reaccionar a su abrazo, y bien, hay esta el mejor ejemplo de un amor que … bla bla bla la verdad no entiendo lo que pasa.

Así termino mi día, viendo como mi hermano y su novia se demostraban cuanto se amaban, y si no hubiera sido suficiente Itachi la llevo a cenar con nosotros, como la hermosa familia feliz que se supone que éramos, la verdad después vieron una película, pero la verdad yo ya estaba, muy cansado, y me quería dormir.

Mi mañana tan común y tan rutinaria, desperté, me bañe, desayune, y salí a esperar en bus, que me llevara a la escuela, la verdad me sentía muy nervioso, será porque había la posibilidad de que la pudiera ver. Subí al bus, y como por arte del destino, hay estaba Sakura con Ino…

SASUKE! –grito la novia de itachi mientras me hacía señas para que fuera con ellas, en otro momento de mi vida, solo hubiera saludado con mi mano y no me acercaría pero, esta vez fue diferente

-Buenos días chicas –dije con una sonrisa dulce, sakura solo me vio y se comenzó a burlar, como si supiera lo que pienso, y después de eso aparto la vista

-hay saku no seas así con el- dice ino con una sonrisa burlona bien, ahora hasta ella se estaba percatando de lo que esa chica provocaba en mi

-Hummmmm…-solo fruncí el seño mientras me sentaba a lado de la ventana, cuando sentí una mano tocando mi cabeza, gire con un poco de esperanza, pero…

-buenos días niño uchiha- dijo en tono burlón un chico rubio de ojos azules, como si el supiera que esperaba que fuera alguien más – lamento decepcionarte Sasuke-kun

-¡cállate imbécil! –dije molesto mientras le pegaba en la cabeza

-que genio no es mi culpa que no te dieran… –dice mi amigo mientras se sobaba la cabeza, pero pude evitar notar que cuando la una de las amigas de Ino subió al buss, naruto cambio su semblante de pronto se puso muy nervioso

HINATA! –grito ino muy eufórica, esta chica volteo y la saludo y comenzó a caminar, pero antes de llegar con su amiga, se detuvo a lado de mi torpe amigo

B-buenos días.. n-naruto-kun –dijo mientras se sonrojaba era obvio que a ella le atraía ese torpe

H-Hola b-buenos días Hinataa –dijo igual o más nervioso, esa atmosfera era de lo mas cursi, si me quedo un minuto mas me sofoco

-siéntate aquí hinata-dije mientras me ponía de pie, ella se sorprendió , lo único que pudo hacer fue aceptar con su cabeza, naruto estaba sorprendido pero estoy seguro que totalmente agradecido

Estaba de parado en el camión, y me pude percatar de que Sakura llevaba un uniforme deportivo, que desilusión, yo me la imaginaba con una mini falda muy provocadora, pero ese pans le sentaba bien se veía hermosa hacia notar sus hermosos y grandes ojos verdes, iba hablando con Ino y con otras chicas que honestamente no conocía y no me interesaba conocer, me perdí observándola, creo que eso se podría considerar acoso, después de un buen rato creo que se percato de mi mirada, pues ahora voltea a verme, no lo soporto mas, me voy a sentar a su lado

-¿está ocupado?-pregunte con un risa de lado, algo seductora

-si- responde rápidamente

-¿Así? ¿Quién está? –dije un poco molesto

-tu- dijo sin expresión, no se si sentirme bien, o mal, no sé si me dio el avión o en verdad se está empezando a interesar en mí, lo único que hacía era ver hacia la ventana, como si espera algo de mi

-que día tan…- dije mientas me acercaba a ella, claro que la quería acorralar

-aburrido-dijo ella son hacer alguna expresión

Honestamente me despere, la tome del brazo, esto provocó que me volteara a ver, ella esta sonrojada, pero con esa sonrisa burlona que ya caracterizaba nuestros escasos encuentros, ¿ella esperaba que la besara? De ser cualquier otra chica lo hubiera hecho, pero con ella no pude, instantáneamente me quite mi collar, para simular que yo estaba seguro de lo que hacía y se lo puse, tal vez la escena era muy melosa, ya que no soporte verla a los ojos por más de cinco minutos y yo me sentía todo nervioso y me imagino que estaba sonrojado, ella se desconcertó, creo que no esperaba esa reacción en mi, llegamos a la parada de la escuela, ella se puso de pie primero, ella acomodaba el collar que tenía el símbolo de mi familia, trate de ponerme de pie, inmediatamente, pero ella puso su mano sobre mi hombro, se acerco a mí, al parecer ella es quien termino acorralándome

-hasta luego, niño uchiha –dijo muy cerca de mi rostro, lo único que pude hacer, es una sonrisa de lado, no le iba a permitir que supiera que estoy un poco nervioso, ella se bajo del camión, junto a Ino y Hinata, naruto y yo nos bajamos poco después de ellas

-hey sasuke –dijo naturo con una cara de burla mientras me pegaba en mis costillas con su codo –te gusta esa chica verdad?

-Eh?- dije un poco desconcertado jamás pensé que hasta el lento de Naruto se diera cuenta –no, no me gusta, es solo que…

-Hey naruto, sasuke –dijo la rubia y oportuna novia de Itachi - ¿Quieren desayunar hoy con nosotras?

-Claro –dijo de forma veloz mi amigo - ¿A qué hora nos vemos?

-Ammmmm… nosotras no tendremos la clase de las 10 –dijo pensativa

-qué casualidad, nosotros tampoco –dijo naturo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, este era un tic que tenía cuando mentía, pero no lo iba a contradecir, después de todo los amigos estamos para apoyarnos en todo… y honestamente yo si quería ir, así podría tratar de acercarme a Sakura, todo quedo así, a las 10 desayunaríamos todos juntos, llegamos a nuestros respectivos salones, el salón de ellas estaba justo frente al nuestro, en momentos como esos quisiera que mi lugar estuviera a lado del corredor, pero no era así, mi asiento estaba del lado de la ventana, faltaba un clase mas para poder desayunar. Eran las 9:00am y los del su grupo comenzaron a salir, ¿a esta hora tendrán deportes? Si algo estaba claro es que una hora más tarde podría ver a Sakura, pero si tenían deportes estaría en el patio, y en estas épocas del año, los profesores eran muy estrictos con los uniformes, y el uniforme de deportes era un short y una camisa blanca, rápidamente cambie mi mirada a el patio principal, vi un montón de chicas y chicos estirándose, supongo que comenzaría la clase pero no lograba ver a Sakura…

Se escucho un silbato, todos los alumnos se acercaron a kurenai-sensei, si bien, kurenai en su actual estado (embarazada) no podía hacer mucha actividad, pero como podía poner a toda una clase a trabajar, me percate de que sakura apenas estaba saliendo de los vestidores junto a sus amigas, llevaba su short azul, y su camisa blanca, pero lo que realimente me impacto es que, ella traía puesto el collar que yo le di, no pude evitar hacer una risa para mi mismo pero …

-sasuke uchiha, puede compartir que esta allá fuera que es más interesante la clase –dijo Asuma-sensei mientras se ponía de pie –bien joven, salga de mi clase-

Me levanto muy digno de mi lugar, y me retire de mi salón, me voy con todo y mi mochila, la verdad ya no quería entrar a mis demás clases, pero, antes de salir de la escuela, me percate de que sakura estaba corriendo a toda velocidad no pude evitar notar que era la primera, les llevaba mucha ventaja a toda su clase (incluyendo hombres y mujeres) no pude evitar notar que era una deportista excepcional, decidí sentarme a ver como hacia su clase de deportes, les dio unos balones para que se pusieran jugar, vi como se iba sakura solo con sus amigas, creo que iban a la cancha de baloncesto, asi que decidi ir tras ellas…

-oye ¿cuánto tiempo más nos vas a estar siguiendo? –dijo sakura sin voltear a verme

-no mal interpretes, solo te seguía a ti –dije muy seguro

- mejor juguemos –ella lanzo el balón muy rápido en mi dirección

Estuvimos un buen rato jugando, fue muy tranquilo, sakura ignoraba totalmente mi existencia hasta que de choque con un tipo de su clase, ambos caímos, Sakura vino corriendo

-¿estás bien?-me dijo mientras me extendía su mano, instantáneamente tome su mano

-Sí- dije mientras trate de jalarla yo esperaba que ella se callera arriba de mi, pero ella puso fuerza, creo que Sakura esperaba esa reacción, pero rápidamente me puse de pie y comencé a caminar frente de ella, ella solo daba pasos hacia atrás, hasta que chocamos con una pared, la acorrale entre mis brazos, la vi a los ojos directamente…

Sa-sakura … Sa-sasuke –dijo tímidamente Hinata mientras nos veía algo extrañada –si .. si quieren … Ino y yo n-nos adelantamos

No, ya vamos –dijo rápidamente Sakura, mientras se zafaba de mis brazos, pude notar algo de nerviosismo en su voz, y estaba sonrojada

Comenzamos a caminar, el ambiente era algo tenso, sakura me voltea ver de reojo, lo único que hago es sonreírle, de momentos parece molestarle, pero de ella se voltea y sonríe para sí misma, salimos a desayunar a una cafetería que esta frente a la prepa, veo como naruto sale corriendo, y a lo lejos veo como itachi baja de su auto, supongo que solo por eso ino nos invito

-buenos días –dijo mi hermano, mientras sostenía un ramo de rosas, al ver esto Ino, se levanto rápidamente y lo abrazo, se besaron durante un rato y creo que se decían cosas muy románticas y del todo empalagosas, sentía la mirada de Sakura, cuando yo voltea ella solo se hacia la que no me veía y así fue durante varias ocaciones…

-Hola- dijo algo exaltado naruto, mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Hinata, note como Hinata y Naruto se ruborizaban rápidamente, y se volteaban a ver, y como apartaban sus miradas, de pronto se acerco la camarera, nos ofreció solo 3 cartas, supuso que veníamos en parejas, y era algo así, Hinata y Naruto rápidamente se juntaron un poco para ambos poder ver el menú, lo mismo hacia itachi y su novia, bien, ahora ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer yo? ¿Me debo acercar a ella?

-bien ¿que vas a pedir? –escuche la voz de sakura en mi oído, la piel se me puso chinita, me puso rojo al instante, baje un poco mi mirada para que ella no lo notara –Valla Sasuke-kun, al parecer eres muy… sensible –dijo con un tomo de burla, mientras jugaba con mi cabello, yo era un año más grande de ella y aun así ella me ponía en estos apuros

-claro que lo soy –dije con un tono de seguridad, mientras levantaba mi vista hacia ella, me puse de pie, y le cedí el lugar –y más cuando estoy en presencia de una hermosa dama como tu

Ella solo sonrió y se sentó, estuvimos en silencio un buen rato, si bien, casi siempre estoy seguro de lo que hago, de lo que pienso… pero cuando estaba con ella, todo era diferente, no me podía concentrar, todos mis pensamientos estaban revueltos, esto provocaba que fuera un poco torpe al hablar, de pronto se acerco la mesera nuevamente, cada "parejita" pidió algo…

-Bien, para mí una sopa boloñesa –dijo sakura mientras arreglaba su bolsa a su costado

-lo mismo para mí –dije inmediatamente mientras veía a sakura

Comimos y tómanos todos, fue algo muy tranquilo, se sentía en el ambiente mucha paz y tranquilidad, Sakura estuvo todo el tiempo esquivando mis miradas, yo solo hacia una risa muy burlona, y ella solo la correspondía con alguna sonrisa de lado o alguna mueca, terminamos de comer y salimos de aquel lugar, me percate que las ellas ya traían sus mochilas

-ino ¿ya no vas a tener clases?-comento itachi

-No, ya no –dijo la novia de mi hermano mientras tomaba su mano

-y ustedes? –nos pregunto

-creo que si tendremos –dijo mi rubio amigo con un poco de tristeza, y si creyera en el destino, diría que estaba escrito, salió el delegado de mi clase, Sai, con todos mis compañeros

-chicos, Irika-sensei tuvo un accidente, no habrá clases –nos dijo con una sonrisa

-ok, gracias por informarnos –dije rápidamente con un tono de felicidad, no me alegraba que a Iruka le pasara algo, es más sus clases me agradaban e iba de maravilla en su materia, pero tenía más ganas de estar con Sakura un poco mas

-y entonces, chicas, ¿Nos acompañan al GYM? –dijo mi hermano, mientras tomaba de la cintura a su novia, hinata volteo a ver a Naruto, naruto solo sonrío y solo movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa, y entonces comenzó a sonar el celular de sakura, lo tomo y se alejo para poder hablar, por más que quería escuchar no podía nada, ella regreso

-¿Qué paso Saku? –dijo ino con algo de curiosidad

-tengo que ir al GYM –dijo rápidamente, la verdad sentía felicidad, ya que podría verla un rato, nos pusimos en camino, al GYM, íbamos en la carro de Itachi, me senté cerca de ella, yo iba jugando con su cabello, yo podía sentir su nerviosismo, por un momento tome su cara con mis dos manos, ella se sonrojo, me comencé a acercar lentamente a su rostro

-¿Qué crees que haces? –dijo sakura con un poco de nerviosismo, mientras volteaba su mirada

-Nada –dije mientras seguía sus ojos, ella solo me hizo una sonrisa nerviosa, supe que era el momento

-hagamos una apuesta –dijo de repente

-Eh?- dije un poco desconcertado

-sí, sobre el combate que tendremos, si me ganas, te besare –dijo muy segura de si misma

-me parece bien –dije mientras hacia una sonrisa, digo, no creo que sea tan difícil ganarle en un combate …


End file.
